


The Heart of a Merchant

by steorra (meraki_saki)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraki_saki/pseuds/steorra
Summary: “Have you ever been in love, Tressa?”Alternate; Primrose is bored and decides to pursue a thought she was always wondering about for awhile





	The Heart of a Merchant

**Author's Note:**

> random idea, and the crazy multi-shipper in me decided to give it a shot

**The Heart of a Merchant**

“Have you ever been in love, Tressa?”

Primrose noticed Tressa almost choked on her water, clearly surprised by such a question.

“Well... that’s random. Why do you ask?”

“Merely curious.”

And perhaps a little bored. Once everyone arrived in town and went off to complete their individual errands, there was little else to do. Plus, it was a thought Primrose was wondering for a while now so this moment seemed like the best time to pursue it.

Tressa considered the question, absently tapping her glass, before concluding with a blunt, “Nah. Unless you count my parents, I don't think so.”

Such a response seemed to capture her attention. “Really? No one’s caught your eye throughout our entire journey thus far?”

“I mean... the dogs we’ve seen in the passing towns were really cute?” Tressa flinched, noticing Primrose’s scrutinizing stare, and dropped her gaze to the table. “Well, I’ve never been into all that romance stuff, and I've just been more focused on learning how to be the best merchant I can be.”

“But you must admit, we have met some interesting people on the way,” Primrose countered. She paused a moment, considering, before snapping her finger at a sudden realization. “Like Leon Bastralle.”

The ex-pirate turned merchant. Primrose could admit that he held this dashing, roguish air about him, an air that must have captured hearts when he arrived ashore.

“Oh, Mr. Leon is super cool! I hope to be as great merchant like him when I get older!” she said, eyes twinkling at the thought.

Meanwhile Primrose wondered a moment if Tressa was blind.

“Well... what did you think of Ali?”

With his smooth tongue and his handsome, boyish looks, even Tressa's heart must have skipped a beat.

“I can learn a lot from Ali too, and I'm glad we met. Besides, a little merchant rivalry doesn’t hurt,” she said with a cheeky smile.

Primrose could only frown in disbelief.

_‘Is she just too young for romance?’_

Tressa couldn’t possibly be as oblivious as their other traveling companions. Dear gods, she wouldn’t know what she had to do if she had to defend Tressa from suitors as well...

“Hey, guys! Whatcha doing?”

Primrose looked up as Alfyn entered the tavern, his smile wide as usual.

Though she found herself more interested in the brightness on Tressa’s face.

“Oh hey! Nothing much,” she said, her tone sounding a little higher than usual, her eyes shining a little brighter. “Oh, Alfyn, I've been meaning to tell you. I managed to get a great deal on a bunch of material for your medicine.”

“Oh shucks. You didn’t have to. Thanks, Tressa.”

"Nah, it was nothing! Don't mention it."

Primrose wasn't sure if it was the lighting, but she swore she saw a light flush on Tressa's face.

' _How interesting._ ' Still, she remained silent, resting her chin on her hand, watching the events unfold.

Alfyn blinked as something came to his attention.

"Hey, what happened there?' Tressa sputtered when Alfyn suddenly drew closer to her, grabbing hold of her hand. "You got a small cut. I can fix this up for you if you want."

"N-n-no, it's nothing. You don't need to stress yourself out about it."

"And you're not feeling under the weather, are you?" Tressa squeaked when Alfyn drew closer, pressing a hand on her forehead. "Your face is a little red, and you feel a little warm. You sure you're okay?"

Tressa only could stammer unintelligibly, unable to form a coherent sentence.

She finally spat out, "I forgot I had something to do! I need to go!"

Without saying another word, Tressa rushed out of the tavern.

"Hey, is there something wrong with Tressa?" Alfyn asked as he sidled closer to Primrose, scratching, his head in confusion.

"No, nothing's wrong," she answered, mentally congratulating Alfyn for helping to provide the answer she was seeking. "And thank you."

"For what?" When Primrose didn't respond, smirking over some unknown, personal victory, Alfyn only sighed. "Women are confusing..."


End file.
